1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous material, a manufacturing method of the porous material, and a honeycomb structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a porous material having excellent thermal resistance and thermal shock resistance and having a broad firing temperature range, a manufacturing method of the porous material, and a honeycomb structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been reported a honeycomb structure having aggregates and “crystals containing one or more element selected from the group consisting of a rare earth, an alkaline earth, Al and Si” and having a structure in which the above aggregates are bonded to one another by these crystals (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there has been reported a porous structure having aggregates and a bonding material to bond these aggregates to one another, wherein cordierite is used as the bonding material (e.g., see Patent Documents 2 to 4).
[Patent Document 1] JP 4464568
[Patent Document 2] WO 2009/69731
[Patent Document 3] JP 4082559
[Patent Document 4] JP 4227347